Many propulsion systems, such as gas turbine engines, are based on the Brayton Cycle, where air is compressed adiabatically, heat is added at constant pressure, the resulting hot gas is expanded in a turbine, and heat is rejected at constant pressure. The energy above that required to drive the compression system is then available for propulsion or other work. Such propulsion systems generally rely upon deflagrative combustion to burn a fuel/air mixture and produce combustion gas products which travel at relatively slow rates and constant pressure within a combustion chamber. While engines based on the Brayton Cycle have reached a high level of thermodynamic efficiency by steady improvements in component efficiencies and increases in pressure ratio and peak temperature, further improvements are welcomed nonetheless.
Accordingly, improvements in engine efficiency have been sought by modifying the engine architecture such that the combustion occurs as a detonation in either a continuous or pulsed mode. The pulsed mode design involves one or more detonation tubes, whereas the continuous mode is based on a geometry, typically an annulus, within which single or multiple detonation waves spin. For both types of modes, high energy ignition detonates a fuel/air mixture that transitions into a detonation wave (i.e., a fast moving shock wave closely coupled to the reaction zone). The detonation wave travels in a Mach number range greater than the speed of sound (e.g., Mach 4 to 8) with respect to the speed of sound of the reactants. The products of combustion follow the detonation wave at the speed of sound relative to the detonation wave and at significantly elevated pressure. Such combustion products may then exit through a nozzle to produce thrust or rotate a turbine. With various rotating detonation systems, the task of preventing backflow into the lower pressure regions upstream of the rotating detonation has been addressed by providing a steep pressure drop into the combustion chamber. However, such may reduce the efficiency benefits of the rotating detonation combustion system.
It is generally known in the art that combustion chamber geometry is defined by a desired detonation cell size based on the fuel-oxidizer mixture and the pressure, temperature, and stoichiometric ratio thereof. Various combinations of fuel-oxidizer mixture, pressure, temperature, and stoichiometric ratio (e.g., at various operating conditions of the propulsion system) generally renders a rotating detonation combustion system inefficient at more than one operating condition.
Therefore, there is a need for a propulsion system and combustion system that may benefit from a rotating detonation combustion system while maintaining operability and efficiency across a plurality of pressures and temperatures across a plurality of operating conditions.